Toa
] you show bravery of a true toa mata nuigod to gresh Introduction The toa are a race of half organic half biomechanical race of heros whitch exist in the BIONICLE universe.Over time the toa were made by mata nui for one purpose to protect the matoran of all the islands along the BIONICLE world. The first toa the first toa were first gifted by mata nui god to mata nui place to protect the matoran from the evil makuta nuis evil brother who sent down terridax first true member of the brotherhood of makuta to stop the elemental heros however at the end of there journey the toa were the victors.Terridax was tired of loseing so he came up with an idea, using the power whitch makuta entrusted him with he created a swarm of beasts called borok evil monsters whitch destroy the elements whitch they are set for.The toa had a hard foght battle with the killer cattle but history did repeat itself and terridaxs army defeated again.Soon enogh the brotherhood of makuta decided to make some enimies whitch wood match the toas power the borak kai powerfull mechanical borok whitch controlled the elements,On the week after the brotherhood of makuta sent out the borok kai they reached toa tahu toa of fire,s village they destroyed it all from the tall towers to they grey concrete floor and they did the same to every other toas village after.once kopoka toa of ices village was destroyed the borok kai had virtually destroyed the whole of mata nui and thus forcing the once powerfull toas to surrender, but the great sprit mata nui did not leave them alone mata nui transformed the toa into new toa more powerful toa the toa nuva.Once the toa became the toa nuva they desroyed the borok kai and using there new powers they rebuilt there villages and mata nuiisland was safe again. come up with a plan to stop the toa The toa nuva After the toa nuva defeated the borok kai they returned mata nui back to its former beutiful state.Turaga dume the current leader of mata nui found an ancient profercy whitch claimed that there was a 7th toa the toa of light.In toa tahus village there was a young boy named tukua on the day dume read the profercy he found a strange looking stone and broght it to his freind jaller they looked at it in amazement intill tukua acidentally dropped it in the magma wear suddenly it burst into amazeing light they gave it to toa tahu and toa tahu told them the profercy so they went to see turaga dume who told them that they had to search for the 7th toa all over mata nui however when terridax heard of this he created discusing creatures called rakshi whitch each had a negative element to try and stop jaller and takua from finding the 7th toa.When they got to toa lewas village Toa lewa took them to toa kopokas icy village and lewa also gave takua a pet pewku.When kopoka handed over jaller and takua to toa onuas stone village the rakshi attacked leaving tahu hyponotyzed making him trying to attack the other toa.jaller and takua did escape but pewku had to stay behind.When jaller and takua arived at toa pohatos village the rakshi attacked again but were defeated and thats when takua put on the mask and became the 7th toa the toa of light and beat them all,terridax was angry and demanded a battle so the toa nuva wished to go with him but tukanuva refused.in the battle bewtween tukanuva and terridax tukanuva was the victor and so turaga vakama the leader of the va matoran told him a story about when he was a toa